


Love has no limits

by MorganaLS



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Falling In Love, Fear, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: Werewolf could be sweet))





	Love has no limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> Thanks for the idea!


End file.
